Attack Potency
generates enough energy to destroy the mountain behind Genos]] Attack Potency Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is measured in units of energy. An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. Also, kindly remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends upon the energy output of the attack, not the area of effect of the attack. Attack Potency Chart Explanation Standard sizes *'Moon level:' Earth's satellite Moon. *'Small Planet level:' Mercury. *'Planet level:' The Earth. *'Dwarf Star level:' Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). *'Small Star level:' VB 10. *'Star level:' The Sun. *'Large Star level:' Rigel *'Solar System level:' The star system known as the Solar System. *'Multi-Solar System level:' Instead of doubling the value of Solar System level, the distance between two such systems needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two solar systems was done, with the following assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Sun and the next closest star, the Alpha Centauri. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two solar systems at a realistic distance. *'Galaxy level:' The Milky Way galaxy. *'Multi-Galaxy level:' Instead of doubling the value of Galaxy level, the distance between two galaxies needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two galaxies was done with the assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Milky Way Galaxy and the next closest similar-sized galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both galaxies at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two galaxies at a realistic distance. *'Universe level:' Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead. Any greater finite number is also included within this tier, whereas countably infinite numbers are included under High Universe level. Omitted levels *'Small Continent Level: '''It intersects with Large Country Level. *'Small Moon level:' While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon level does not have Small Moon level due to the existence of Multi-Continent level. Simply put, the two intersect, and Multi-Continent level is far more common than Small Moon. *'Multi Planet Level: Large Planet Level is far more common than Multi Planet level. *'''Small Galaxy level: Same reason as the one for Small Moon level, with the tier clashing with Multi-Solar System level instead. *'Large Galaxy level:' Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large Galaxy level" rating would not only be confusing, but also redundant. *'Higher Dimensional levels:' These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms '"+" symbol' Currently misused to an extraordinary degree on the wiki, the "+" symbol should only be used when the Attack Potency has been calculated to be greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. Example: Average of Large Building level is: Tons (low end) + 11 tons (high end)/2 = 6.5 Tons (the arithmetic mean). All energy levels from 2 Tons to 6.5 Tons should be listed as Large Building level, whereas all energy levels from 6.5 Tons to 11 Tons should be listed as Large Building level+. 'High' Currently used to denote high end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "High" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: If a character is in the upper range of a tier such as Solar System level, said character will be listed as "Solar System level+", not "High Solar System level". 'Low' Currently used to denote low end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "Low" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: There should be no usage of "Low 7-A", because it does not correspond with the revised Attack Potency chart. 'At least' Should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Should be used to denote the higher cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable. 'Possibly' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. Note: Credits to VBW for the Attack Potency Page. Category:Important Category:Terms